Menina dos olhos  Phasys
by Little V
Summary: Ela sempre seria a menina dos olhos de Ted.  Ted sempre seria seu menino, com todas as phasys.


"Menina dos olhos"

Uma palavra que a descreva? Louca, com certeza. Porém mais do que isso ela era querida. Ela tinha um poder sobre cada um de nós que era incrível. Quem éramos nós? A família dela, a família que ela deixava de cabelos brancos e arrepiados. Era uma peste, uma doidinha. Parecia um anjo, fora de brincadeira. Era incrível como ela era um mistério: A cada hora descobríamos uma coisa nova. Mais do que isso, a cada hora **queríamos** descobrir mais. Ela era um mistério dos bons, daquele que você quer ir cada vez mais a fundo. Quando imaginávamos uma coisa, dava uma volta em tudo e nada mais fazia sentido. Era cara de anjo com mente de louca. Tudo o que queríamos era entendê-la, percebê-la. A loirinha nos instigava a isso. Como era única, diferente de tudo que já se havia visto. Bom, de todos os presentes naquela casa, eu era o que mais entendia aquela caixinha de surpresas. Pelo menos era o que ela dizia.

Ela era exatamente ao contrário do que todos esperavam. Talvez fosse por isso que era tão querida. E quem sabe, talvez, fosse por esse e tantos outros motivos que eu era estupidamente apaixonado por aquela criança. Afinal, de quem eu falo? E de quem mais seria se não Victoire Weasley? Aquela menininha que todos imaginavam que seria um anjinho, uma menina certa, comportada, bem feminina e o mesmo que a mãe. Uma veela. Coitado de quem caiu nessa! Coitado de Gui Weasley, o pai da criatura. Se me lembro bem, ele falava dela como se ela fosse um cristal, uma florzinha pequena e ingênua que ele sempre carregaria, onde fosse, com ele. Protegê-la-ia até a menina tornar-se borboleta e sair do casulo. Pobre Gui! Quis tanto a princesa que ganhou o moleque. Moleque sim, Victoire Weasley não passava de um **moleque** levado e travesso. Daqueles que ninguém suporta. Aquele irmão caçula que a gente briga, mas que ao final estamos abraçando e beijando. Aquela pessoa que queremos sempre por perto, mesmo que saibamos os riscos de tê-la por ali. O que ela era afinal? Encontro uma única forma de expressar: Um anjo que despencou.

Anjo, porque por mais terrível que ela fosse, era a menina que queríamos por perto em todos os momentos. Que 'despencou', porque ela era inconfundível e terrível. Terrível, terrível e terrível mil vezes! Nunca diríamos que aquela menina loira, de cabelos platinados, olhos azuis, bochechas coradas e boca vermelha seria tudo o que é hoje, aos seus dezesseis anos: Moleca, extrovertida, querida e admirada. Apronta cada uma que é difícil de acreditar. Por exemplo, me lembro de um episódio, o qual eu fui envolvido e prejudicado, diga-se de passagem, onde ela invadiu meu quarto e começou a gritar feito louca. Obviamente acordou a casa inteira, a qual se dirigiu a meu quarto. Na hora que Gui me viu tapando a boca de Vic, não deu nem tempo para eu me explicar, só correu atrás de mim por todo o largo Grimauld. Na verdade, a parte masculina inteira da família correu atrás de mim, alguns para me ajudar a se esconder e outros para segurar o descontrolado Gui. No dia seguinte, com os ânimos acalmados e com as minhas explicações, fomos perguntar à Vic o porquê dela ter feito aquilo, no que ela respondeu com a cara mais calma e de santa desse mundo: ' Porque eu achei que fosse ser engraçado, só por isso'.

Nunca vi as orelhas de Vic tão vermelhas quanto aquele dia. Toda a população ruiva a deu broncas, ao que ela só ria. Isso mesmo, ela ria!

Observo-a agora a contar piadas na mesa, onde todos os Weasley's, os Potter's, vovó e eu estamos. É final de ano e desde que tinha cinco anos passamos o mês de dezembro inteiro na casa do tio Harry. No natal então não é diferente: todos estão à mesa, o que nem sempre ocorre, rindo e se divertindo com Vic. Ela é a graça do local, com certeza. Todos riem ao final da piada e eu apenas sorrio para ela. Toda vez que ela olha para mim e eu a estou admirando ela me solta uma piscadela, sem se importar com os olhares mortíferos de Gui. Que menina mais pentelha! Eu sou dois anos mais velho que ela, já saí de Hogwarts e ela insiste que eu a amo. No que não está nem um pouco errada, mas ela ainda não precisa saber disso ainda.

Na verdade, ela sabe disso. Acho que está mais do que na cara que eu a amo e que sou retribuído nisso. Ela faz questão de deixar bem claro: Toda vez que nos vemos, ela pula em meu colo e me dá vários beijinhos na bochecha, me dá beijinho de esquimó e termina com um beijo na ponta do nariz. É um ritual, sempre assim, não muda nunca. Ela já até nomeou de 'maneira número um de como deixar Ted Lupin acanhado e sem saber onde enfiar a cabeça'. Isso é só uma maneira de deixar claro os interesses dela em mim. Enfim, essa loira sabe como me dominar desde sempre. O jeito dela de mexer com todos e qualquer um é único. E como ela meche! Principalmente comigo, que sou o maior alvo. Quando estamos sozinhos, coisa que eu venho tentando evitar este mês, mas está impossível, ela começa a falar coisas, a fazer coisas que eu sinceramente não sei como reagir. Ela fala de forma tão normal e simples que realmente parece que o que ela está falando é simples. Mas nunca é. Ela está sempre falando coisas sobre amor para mim. Sempre fala que não e nada sem 'as minhas mudanças na cor do cabelo', que não vive sem a minha 'voz de taquara rachada' ou então vem com o papo de que sempre acontece alguma coisa estranha com ela quando passa muito tempo longe de mim.

"Minha garganta estranha quando não te vejo

Me vem um desejo doido de gritar

Minha garganta arranha a tinta e os azulejos

Do teu quarto, da cozinha, da sala de estar

Minha garganta arranha a tinta e os azulejos

Do teu quarto, da cozinha, da sala de estar..."

Se eu acredito nisso? Com toda a força que a minha metamorfose permite. Eu sei que é verdade. Eu a conheço melhor que qualquer um ali naquela mesa. Sei das peripécias dela em Hogwarts, sei dos segredos, sei cada jeito, cada olhar, cada jogada que ela tem, seja para conseguir o que quer, seja para convencer. Como eu sei tanto dela? Porque sou o melhor amigo dela, assim como ela é a minha. Apesar de tudo, sei que posso contar com a amizade dela e isso é uma coisa que me deixa tão feliz! Todos querem a atenção da loira para si, mas eu a tenho por total, assim como ela tem a minha. Nunca faltei quando ela precisou. Mais do que melhor amigo, amante e admirador, eu sou um pai para ela, como ela mesmo diz. Sempre a ajudando, a encobertando, dando duras e às vezes alguns tapas. Nada demais. Ela é tudo que eu precisava. Ela vinha para me tirar o sossego, o fôlego, a calma e a paz. Quando se tem ela por perto, como eu tenho, nada disso é presente. Ela deixa a atmosfera cada vez mais e mais descontraída. Vai ver que é pelo 'papo unisex', como ela fala que tem, o qual conquista homens e mulheres. Pode ser pelo jeito de se sentar, todo esparramado, ou quem sabe é por ser tão atirada. Por se jogar de cabeça em tudo e qualquer coisa que faça. Ela vive a vida intensamente com toda a certeza. Ela é a **menina dos olhos** de qualquer um que já tenha ouvido falar o seu nome.

Eu venho tentando me afastar um pouco dela esse mês por certa mania que ela adquiriu: Vem me visitar toda noite, não só em sonho, em carne e osso. Ela vai pelas sombras, se escorando pelos cantos, entra em meu quarto como uma sombra e fica ali, sentada olhando para mim, fazendo carinho em meus cabelos. Todo dia eu a expulso e ela sai sorrindo e dando piscadelas loucas para mim. Acima de toda a consideração que eu tenho por ela, eu sou homem e a carne é fraca. Uma loira daquelas, que por sinal é a minha paixão desde os sete anos, aquela em que dei meu primeiro beijo, no meu quarto, sozinha, à noite e de **camisola** é pedir **demais** por controle e sabedoria. Eu tenho que usar dos dois ao extremo para não pular em cima dela, trancar a porta e sair de lá de dentro só no outro dia de manhã. Que pestinha essa menina! Mas por mais que eu tente me afastar, não tem um dia que eu não fique no mínimo seis horas com ela. Ela é um imã para mim.

"Venho madrugada perturbar teu sono

Como um cão sem dono me ponho a ladrar

Atravesso o travesseiro, te reviro pelo avesso

Tua cabeça enlouqueço, faço ela rodar

Atravesso o travesseiro, te reviro pelo avesso

Tua cabeça enlouqueço, faço ela rodar..."

- Vic minha filha! Mantenha a compostura!

- Ah papai, é natal! – disse a menina rindo, acompanhada por todos ali, inclusive Gui, o qual tentava inutilmente dar-lhe uma dura.

Eu disse que ela tinha controle por todos ali. Principalmente quando se falava das crianças: Tiago era seu companheiro em traquinagens, e o restante, que era mais novo e muito menos engenhosos que aqueles dois, apenas o seguiam. Está aí mais uma coisa que esta loirinha, que agora me olhava intensamente, era: Uma criança. Tinha dezesseis anos e cabecinha de dez. Parecia a menor dali. Sua irmã, Dominick, que tinha apenas sete anos, era mais ajuizada que ela.

- Oh Mérlim, eu te peço um anjo e você me manda essa diabinha aqui! – disse Gui, fazendo todos rirem.

- Mas ela é um anjo – afirmei sem tirar os olhos da loira, que brincava com Lily e Rose.

Ela apenas sorriu, sem sequer me olhar e todos ali, até mesmo Gui, que havia se acostumado com a idéia de Vic&Ted, me olharam de forma marota. Antes que eu pudesse sequer me explicar, senti algo sentando-se em mim, no que me assustei. Nem sei porquê, era **tão** típico **dela**.

- Papai, você sabe que ele me ama! Porque não concede a minha mão logo? – perguntou marota, me olhando em seguida.

Eu mantive o olhar com dificuldade e logo meus cabelos estavam mais ruivos do que o de qualquer um ali. Todos riram com o meu embaraço, inclusive ela.

- Além do que, eu nunca fui santa e me orgulho disso! Nunca fui dependente como você queria que eu fosse Sr. Weasley. Você já tem a Nickyzinha aqui para proteger. Eu sou moleca de tudo e você sabe né meu amor? – continuou ela, saindo do meu colo e indo se jogar no do pai, que sorria conformado.

Cada palavra dela era verdade, assim como a verdade que eu encontrava em cada olhar dela. Todos diferentes um do outro. Cada um com uma essência, mas todos com a mais pura sinceridade.

"Sei que não sou santa, às vezes vou na cara dura

Às vezes ajo com candura pra te conquistar

Mas não sou beata, me criei na rua

E não mudo minha postura só pra te agradar

Mas não sou beata, me criei na rua

E não mudo minha postura só pra te agradar..."

Ela vinha para esta casa em todo final de ano com um único intuito: Trazer um pouco mais de alegria à vida de cada um. Não sei para os outros, mas para mim ela era uma estrela. Aquela do tipo brilhante e que nunca se apaga, fica sempre na memória. O tipo de pessoa que nunca é esquecida e é **a **conversa da família por um bom tempo. Nunca direi que ela é perfeita porque ninguém é, muito menos ela, aquela 'farsante'. Cara de anjo, alma de palhaça. É o jeito como eu a descrevo. É mais um jeito de descrevê-la, que é tão indescritível. Tão livre, desimpedida, sapeca, independente. Ela que agora se encontrava novamente em meu colo, nos jardins do largo e fazia carinho em meus cabelos. Eu sei que ela pode apenas flertar comigo, como pode me amar na mesma intensidade que eu a amo, mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que quando ela dá muita linha para alguém, ela o abandona.

"Vim parar nessa cidade, por força da circunstância

Sou assim desde criança, me criei meio sem lar

Aprendi a me virar sozinha,

e se eu tô te dando linha é pra depois te abandonar

Aprendi a me virar sozinha

e se eu tô te dando linha é pra depois te abandonar."

Mais uma coisa que ela surpreendia era nesse sentido: Ela nunca me abandonou e eu duvidava que ela conseguisse algum dia. EU sim consegui domar aquele espírito livre.

- Sabe que eu te amo, não é? – perguntou me olhando bem a fundo.

- Sei sim. É uma das únicas coisas que tenho certeza a respeito de ti, pequena.

Ela sorriu e eu penso que poderia passar uma vida toda apenas a mirar aquele sorriso. O sorriso de um anjo despencado, de um anjo com alma de louco, de um anjo com alma de palhaço. O sorriso de Victoire Weasley.

Ted Lupin.

(N/A: Após muuuuito tempo eu criei vergonha na cara e escrevi uma fic com o casal que eu acho perfeito! Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu amei escrever essa fic! É como se fosse o Ted pensando durante o natal com a "família" no largo Grimauld (casa do Harry) por isso eu colokei o nome dele ao final. Beijos e, por favor, por tudo que tem de mais sagrado nesse mundo, comentem! Por favor! Um beijo a toooodos e espero que tenham gostado! Vicky! )

Phasys.

Não houve um dia de minha vida em que a certeza do nosso amor não me inundasse. Quer dizer, eu sabia que a gente terminaria junto, era destino, já estava escrito. Eu sempre falei para ele que o nosso amor era como um daqueles livros cheios de complicações e conflitos, mas que você sabe que no final tudo acaba em pizza. Mas ainda assim, mesmo sabendo o final, você ainda não consegue de jeito nenhum largá-lo, porque mais que queira, você ânsia descobrir o _como _disso acontecer. Como são resolvidos os problemas, como os mocinhos se reencontram e como tudo acontece. Ele só sabia rir das coisas que eu falava. Isso às vezes me deixava meio brava. Parecia que ele não acreditava nem em um terço do que eu dizia. E por mais que todo dia eu dissesse o quanto ele era importante para mim, eu tinha medo, um medo enorme de que ele não acreditasse nas minhas palavras. Eu sei que eu vivia brincando, pregando peças e tudo o mais, mas será que era tão difícil me levar a sério? Nossa, isso me deixava louca da vida! Mas ainda assim ele sempre dizia que também precisava de mim. Que eu era como uma tatuagem sobre a pele, não tinha mais como tirar, por mais que ele quisesse. Isso pelo menos me acalmava. Era reconfortante saber que ele precisava de mim, que ele talvez não soubesse outra maneira de se viver que não fosse ao meu lado. Porque era exatamente assim que eu me sentia.

Ele me via como uma pessoa independente, louca, que sabia viver a vida e sabia perfeitamente como deixar marcas por onde passava. Isso eu também sabia. Acho que sempre soube, na verdade, porque eu vim à terra com esse intuito: alegrar, deixar marcas. Eu adorava ser o centro das atenções, adorava ver cada sorriso que eu plantava, adorava semear a alegria e a descontração por aonde eu ia. Ainda mais se neste lugar estivesse Ted Lupin. Aí sim eu irradiava, achava que até brilhar no escuro eu poderia. Mas enfim, se eu era do jeito que era, tinha um único motivo, o qual neste exato momento estava sentado comigo no gramado de Grimauld Place.

Tenho que admitir que em uma única coisa eu era péssima: eu não sabia ser de outro jeito. Se eu era feliz, alegre, decidida, petulante, mandona, brincalhona, meio criança era porque eu gostava de ser daquele jeito e pronto. Nada poderia me mudar, nem ele. E eu sei que ele não quer que eu mude, porque eu sei que ele me ama exatamente do jeitinho que eu sou. Modesta? Não, realista! Se há uma característica marcante em mim era ser autoritária, meio mandona até, mas decidida, cabeça feita. E eu amava isso. Não precisava de conselhos, conversinhas de menina, não precisava de ninguém me dizendo o que fazer ou não. Se eu quisesse eu fazia e nada podia me impedir. Nem mesmo ele. E era exatamente por isso que ele era, ou melhor, que ele _é _louco por mim.

Ooh

It's something about

Just something about

The way she moved

I can't figure it out

There's something

About her

(About her)

Say ooh

There's something

About kinda women

That want you

But don't need you

Hey

I can't figure it out

There's something

About her

- Hey, olha para mim!

- Que foi raio de sol?

- Você me ama?

- Você sabe que sim!

- Que bom...

Eu vivia perguntando para ele, mas sabe, eu precisava! O que ia ser de mim se um dia ele respondesse não? Prefiro nem pensar. Uma vida sem Ted Lupin e todas as suas "phasys" não é simplesmente vida. É uma cratera, uma imensidão oca. E eu tinha sorte de ter ele por inteiro. Cada mudança na cor do cabelo, cada gesto, cada palavra, cada tudo dele sabia como mexer comigo. E é claro que eu não demonstrava isso. Óbvio! Eu não queria ser dependente. Não queria, mas já era. Só que não demonstrava, escondia bem fundo, guardava a sete chaves esses pensamentos. Todos me viam como a Miss Independente. Pois bem, eu não era. Eu dependia com todas as forças do rosa Pink envergonhado do cabelo dele, ou do azul moleque, ou do olhar observador e explorador, dos gestos carinhosos, de cada covinha de seu sorriso. Mas escondia. Eu, Victoire Weasley, era totalmente apaixonada e entregue àquele garoto de "phasys". E ele teimava em dizer que eu era a pessoa mais admirável e independente que ele conhecia. A mais iluminada, sapeca, brincalhona, xatinha, pentelha e a mais amada.

Suspirei alto e me levantei do gramado, estendendo a mão para ele. Estava muito tarde e eu queria ir para perto do fogo da lareira.

- Vamos?

- Não quero.

- Ótimo!

Virei-me e fui para dentro de casa. Andei ainda mais elegante do que nunca e fui direto para a sala. Eu sabia que daqui a no máximo dois minutos ele estaria ali, deitado em meu colo mirando o fogo. Eu o conhecia tão bem quanto ele me conhecia. E eu continuava teimando comigo mesma de que ele precisava mais de mim do que eu precisava dele.

Cuz she walk like a boss

Talk like a boss

Manicured nalis

Just sent

The pedicure off

She's fly effortlessly

Cuz she move like a boss

Do what a boss

Do, she got me thinking

About getting involved

That's the kinda girl

I need

Enquanto eu o esperava, fiquei trançando o meu cabelo loiro e grande. Ele adorava ver meu cabelo trançado e me deixava feliz ver o sorriso dele. Era apaixonante, estonteante. Ele sabia como me deixar meio boba, meio sem jeito. Todo carinhoso e amoroso, ele era diferente de mim, que não precisava de muitas palavras, apenas gestos. E ele aprendeu com o tempo a respeitar isso. Aprendeu também que eu só falava muito, muito mesmo, quando eu estava aflita ou nervosa. E aprendeu também que eu não precisava das palavras dele, só precisava mesmo que ele me ouvisse e me entendesse. Justamente do jeito que eu entendia cada coisinha dele e era estupidamente apaixonada por elas. Como por exemplo, quando nós nos víamos por aí e eu pulava no colo dele e o enchia de beijinhos por todo o rosto. Eu nem precisava mais abrir os olhos para ver o cabelo dele vermelho fogo e os olhos amarelo âmbar. Era automático. Mas ainda assim eu os abria só para poder mirá-lo todo encabulado e tremendo na base por causa de meu pai. Sorri abertamente enquanto ainda trançava os cabelos. Era com isso que eu sonhava todo dia, mesmo que de olhos abertos. E ainda melhor, eu podia viver o sonho.

- O que foi? – perguntou-me. Eu disse que ele não demoraria a aparecer...

- Te interessa? – perguntei ainda mirando o fogo, deixando-o ainda mais irritado comigo. Era tão fácil deixar ele com os cabelos "roxo irritação"...

- Se diz respeito a você, sim, me interessa – opa, cabelos voltando ao azul normal.

Eu disse que ele sabia como me deixar meio encabulada, meio tonta. Era o único também. Parei com o joguinho e olhei fundo em seus olhos agora de um azul bebê angelical. Ele sabia que era a cor que eu mais amava nos olhos dele. E eu sabia que ele amava a trança, portanto 1x1. Enfim, ele sorria para mim. Observava-me, eu tinha certeza. Deixou os olhos correrem deliberadamente por meu cabelo, depois por toda minha face, olhou para meu vestido e retornou à face, que agora estava corada. Mas que droga! Virei o rosto para as chamas, deixando o cabelo agora trançado por inteiro cair de lado até o cotovelo. Senti o sofá afundar ao meu lado e ele tocar, tímido, minha mão. Sorri e virei-me para ele de novo. Sentei-me em seu colo e percebi seus cabelos irem de azul escuro a rosa Pink em um segundo. Gargalhei da cara dele, que só revirou os olhos.

- Depois de tanto tempo e você ainda fica envergonhado... – murmurei encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e brincando com a curvatura de seu queixo. Ele me trouxe para ainda mais perto de si, me envolvendo em seus braços.

- Para você ver o que você faz comigo, Senhorita Weasley.

Sorri e dei um leve beijo em sua bochecha, voltando em seguida para o silêncio e para a delicadeza de seu pescoço.

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Won't you come

And spend a little time

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Ooh the way you shine

Miss independent

Era tão bom ficar ali, com ele. Era como se o mundo parasse um pouquinho, como se a lua irradiasse mais. Eu não conseguia esconder meu sorriso de satisfação por isso. Nem ele, na verdade, que agora brincava com a minha trança. Eu, em resposta a essa chantagem, brincava com o seu pescoço, ora passando de leve a unha e arrepiando-o, ora dando curtos beijinhos. Era nosso joguinho diário, o qual eu tinha o prazer de ganhar e vê-lo suplicando por mim. Ele era o mais fraco, sempre cedia primeiro. Mas ele melhorava a cada dia, deixando ainda mais insuportável – e prazeroso – ganhar. Mas ainda assim eu sabia muito bem me controlar. Era preciso, eu não queria, não podia o deixar saber que, ao invés de chefe, na verdade eu era subordinada. Levantei-me de seu colo, no que ele emburrou e me puxou de volta, me prendendo em seus braços. Eu sorri e me livrei dele, levantando. Fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água, torcendo para que ele não viesse atrás e visse o copo tremendo em minha mão. Doce sonho, ele era minha sombra. Assim que abri a geladeira para pegar a água, ele já estava apoiado no batente da porta, sorrindo maroto e muito, mas MUITO sexy. Será que alguém avisou para ele que eu ainda tenho dezesseis?

Mal pude pegar o copo que já estava em seus braços, sendo colocada em cima da mesa. Mantive-me fria, ele não faria nada. Ele simplesmente não sabia ganhar.

- Aonde você ia mesmo? – murmurou em meu ouvido, me dando beijinhos no ombro.

- Tomar água, até que você me interrompeu – falei dura, meio áspera. Ele sorriu em meu ombro.

- E agora?

- Agora eu vou ganhar logo esse joguinho – falei mordendo a orelha dele e seguindo uma trilha de beijos até seu queixo. Desviei de sua boca e fui para o nariz, bochechas e voltei para o queixo, me mantendo longe da boca. Sabiamente dei o golpe fatal: minha mão, que repousava em seu peito, subiu até seu cabelo, puxando-o.

- E agora você é meu! – disse vitoriosa me afastando dele, me apoiando na mesa com as mãos.

- Não é justo! – disse ele ainda meio perdido, meio arrepiado.

- É sim, você sabe que é fraco demais – e simplesmente sai de cima de mesa e deixei-o na cozinha. Voltei para o sofá e em um minuto ele já estava lá, repousando a cabeça em meu colo e mirando o fogo.

Fiquei fazendo cafuné nele e mirando o nada pela janela. Até que percebi estar sendo observada e sorri.

- Sim? – perguntei zombeteira.

- Um beijo! Nada mais! – me pediu ele, sem se mover, ainda me fitando.

- Não – respondi simplesmente e ele sorriu travesso. Ele já sabia que essa era a resposta. Sempre foi.

Hey, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeahhh, mmm

Ooh

There's something

About kinda woman

That can do

It for herself

I look at her

And it makes me proud

There's something

About her

There something

Ooh

So sexy

About the kinda women

That don't even

Need my help

She says she got it

She got it

No doubt

There's something

About her

Cuz she work

Like the boss

Play like the boss

Car and a crib

She about

To pay em both off

And her bills

Are paid on time

She made for a boss

Soley a boss

Anything less

She's telling em

To get lost

That's the girl

That on my mind

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Won't you come

And spend

A little time

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Ooh

The way you shine

Miss independent

Yeah, yeahhh

Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, até que ele se levantou e me dirigiu um "boa noite princesa". O encarei ainda sentada, enquanto ele se afastava. Sorri. Ele nunca fazia isso. Estava sendo inusitado esse episódio. Enfim, ainda fiquei um pouco sentada, com a boca meio aberta, tentando entender o que raios tinha sido aquilo. Decidi por fim, ir me deitar. Era ano novo, quase manhã e eu ainda estava de pé. Subi lentamente as escadas, até que fui puxada para um corredor. Ele me encurralou na parede e sorrindo triunfante murmurou:

- Um único.

- O melhor, você sabe – respondi selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo.

Ele tinha necessidade disso, se tinha! E era bom saber que eu sempre ganharia o jogo, mesmo que ele já estivesse perdido há muito tempo.

Her favourite thing

Is to say

Don't worry i got it

And everything she got

Best believe

She bought it

She gon steal my heart

Ain't no doubt about it

Girl

Your everything i need

Said your everything

I need

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Wont you come

And spend a little time

She got her own thing

That's why i love her

Miss independent

Ooh the way you shine

Miss independent

That's why i love her…

Porque eu sabia de mais uma coisa:

- Minha Miss independente, você é tudo que eu tenho!

- Eu te amo Ted, eu te amo... – murmurei baixinho, encostando a pontinha de nossos narizes, fazendo-o sorrir para mim, por mim…

E mais uma vez eu amei cada fase de seu cabelo. Amei falar que era meu menininho de "phasys" e ver seu lindo sorriso, porque ele é exatamente assim...

Victoire s Weasley /s Lupin.

(N/A: Sim, sim sim! Eu fiz a continuação! Ok, foi uma continuação pelo ponto de vista da Vic, como vocês viram né? Pois é, eu gostei tanto que eu acho que vou fazer um terceiro ( e último) cap. Mas isso vai depender dos coments e votos de vcs, ou seja muitos e muitos coments ok? Leu, gosto, comenta =) se nm eu nem faço muaaaaahusausashaua /risadamaléficaoff/. Bom, a música é como se fosse o Ted falando ara ela ok? Enfim, eu sou apaixonada por essa música, uma das minhas favoritas, porque falam que a música se parece comigo, então...eu amei fazer essa song ainda mais por causa da musica! Hehehe! E ah, eu queria agradecer a algumas pessoas...

Cecília Potter, que fez as três capas mais do que lindas e que comentou muito aqui! Obrigada amiga, eu te amoo! Leiam as fics dela! Perfeitas!

Jhessi Malfoy, que comentou e pediu a continuação...obrigada mesmo amiga! Te amodoru!

Claudomir Josè Canan e Annie James que comentaram e me deram um grande momento de alegria.

Enfim, é isso e espero que quem ler goste! Beijos! Até mais!)


End file.
